Angels
by Aelina
Summary: Well, summaries are so annoying! This story focuses on Cloud, Sephy and Vincent, so if you want to know what happens to them, just read (and review pleaaaaseee T_T)


*Author's note* Hi everyone! Here is my very first fanfic ^ ^ It was very strange to write it, I don't know how it started? Anyway, read it and tell me what you think of it please. I really rely on your help!! And because I am very kind ^_^; here we start with three chapters!  
Angels  
It was over, at last. They had gone through innumerable trials and suffering, and the long trail of tears that they had followed was now coming to an end. The heavenly nightmare had dissolved into nothingness, his wild, penetrating green eyes staring at them and making them shudder with a terror which was to remain engraved in their minds forever. Now that it had gone, they had fallen in a deep, heavy silence, each one lost in thought, in spite of the loud roars of the planet.  
  
'I think that was all we could do.for the Planet..for her.'  
  
Every one looked up at their friend and leader, who had his back turned on them and whose gaze was still fixed on the place where their enemy was standing few minutes ago. He bent slightly his head before turning round and facing them. They all looked exhausted both morally and physically, their outfits and weapons were in a mess, their clothes covered with sweat and blood. Barret, Cid and Red seemed not too severely wounded, although the fight did not leave them unscathed, but Tifa and Yuffie seemed hardly able to walk and Caith Sith was not in a better state. As for Vincent, he was quite in the same state of exhaustion, but his wound seemed to be moral rather than physical. His head was lowered, dark locks of hair veiled part of his pale face and his dark red eyes reflected even more sadness than before. 'Yes, that was all we could do,' Cloud repeated. 'Now, the Planet will decide on our fate. We should leave this place before it collapses.' They all seemed to agree, and prepared to leave. As Cloud was about to follow them, a violent pain broke out in his head. He fell on his knees and clutched his head desperately as everything around him was turning shapeless and dark. He could only hear Tifa's cries.  
  
'He is not dead.  
  
He is still.'  
  
'No, that can't be'  
  
'He  
  
is  
  
laughing.'  
  
Then, Cloud felt his mind flying out of his body, irresistibly drawn to an unknown destination by a mysterious force. When he opened his eyes, the strange tunnel that he was following came to an end, and under him, he saw a shape which was aloof but growing more and more precise. A tall figure made of silver and darkness, holding a long, sharp, and razor- edged sword. The well-known handsome face displayed the same scornful smile, and the hypnotic green eyes that were staring deeply into him suddenly widen as the man adopted a fighting stance.  
Sephiroth!!  
In fact, it was somehow logical that things should happen this way. He and Sephiroth were linked as former Soldiers, as former idol and admirer, and now as mortal enemies. Yes, it was so relentlessly, so horribly and painfully logical. He was to be the one to put an end to this, for the sake of the Planet, in the name of Aeris, right now. The two men faced each other silently, motionlessly, waiting for any weakness in the other's guard. 'Well, I think that I haven't enough strength left to match with him in a long fight,' Cloud thought. 'Not to mention the fact that if he gets worked up and turns into this winged thing once again, I'll be actually in trouble. The only thing I can try is to concentrate all my power on a single hit. It will be double or quits.' As he thought so, he prepared to execute his most destructive technique, Omnislash. Sephiroth had not moved yet, he was only staring at his opponent, his face oddly expressionless. Even the defiant smirk had left his lips. It was as if all life had been taken from him. There was something in his eyes which seemed somehow familiar to Cloud, something remote, something which reminded him of the past, which reminded him of.Sephiroth? The former Sephiroth, the general. the one he had once admired so much?  
  
'Sephiroth'  
  
But as Cloud uttered his name, the silver-haired man altered completely. Madness suddenly reappeared on his face; his aura turned threatening, oppressive and grew stronger and stronger. He flashed towards Cloud, aiming Masamune at his head. Caught off guards by this radical change, the blonde just had the time to step aside, and then leapt out of reach. Blood trickled down his left cheek. As strange as it may seem, he could feel the freezing pain of the wounds made by Masamune as if this dimension was physically real. Sephiroth started another attack, sparing no time so that Cloud could not pull himself together. The younger man could do nothing but dodging since he knew he could attack but one time. As Sephiroth's blows grew swifter and stronger, the situation turned to his disadvantage. He had to react soon, or die. After a set of relentless slashes, sephiroth stopped and gazed at his opponent who was on one knee, breathless and covered with blood, but still looking determined.  
  
'I do not understand. Why don't you attack me?' He spread his arms. 'Don't you hate me?'  
  
Cloud looked up at him but kept silent. The odious smile was back on the ex- first class Soldier, and his wild green eyes showed nothing but cruelty, perversity and madness. He slowly continued in a soft, low yet perfectly audible voice.  
  
'You won't answer me, will you? Fine, do as you wish. I just found it strange that you did not want to avenge your friend. You see who I mean? I don't think she was such a threat to me. In fact, I admit I could not stand her innocence or should I say stupidity? What a fool! Thinking she could defeat me with some dull prayer. Well, I had to teach her that faith and words don't kill but that swords and power do.' He smiled at the pain and the anger that appeared on Cloud's face. Delighted, he went on with his moral torture. 'It was so easy to plunge my sword into her small body. Maybe too easy.I wish she had shown me this "holy power" which was supposed to knock me down, but she just kept praying whereas she had felt my presence for a while. Or maybe she just wished to die? I may have brought her salvation, in fact! What do you think? You still refuse to talk? What an annoying toy you are! You never do anything! Don't answer when someone talks to you, don't move when your girl is killed.you're actually helpless. That annoys me. Really.' He slowly raised his sword, which was covered with blood, and lifted it up to his lips and licked the crimson stains. 'If I cannot have you talk, then I will have you scream.'  
  
Cloud's whole body froze at the sight of Sephiroth's facial expression as he uttered those words. There was nothing left of what this man had been once. All that he could find in the person who stood in front of him was but madness and cruelty. His own body was trembling, but it was more out of rage than out of fear.  
  
'It seems that this cetra girl's blood, as well as yours, were destined to pour on this sword. She did not even scream, perhaps because I killed her too fast. Now, I mean to take my time.'  
  
Cloud remained still and silent. His head was bent, so that his face was hidden under heavy golden locks, and his hands were clutching his sword.  
  
'.you'  
  
Sephiroth stared at him, his face expressionless. Cloud looked up and met his eyes.  
'I 'm gonna kill you'  
  
Sephiroth merely smiled.  
'Come'  
  
Chapter II  
'Come'  
Cloud rushed towards the dark and silvery figure and brought down Ultima Weapon on Sephiroth, who warded the blow off and counter-attacked. Cloud avoided the swift slash and leapt back.  
  
'Is that all? It seems to be a shy anger. You fight like a girl.'  
Again, Sephiroth started a violent attack, which Cloud hardly managed to dodge. 'What about your special limit, Omnislash? Are you already too exhausted to use it, or are you too.Huh?!" Sephiroth clutched suddenly his head and seemed to undergo a terrible mental pain.  
  
'You!!! What are you doing?! Stop that!! NO, SON!!!!'  
  
Cloud shuddered with horror at the sight of the shrieking and writhing creature in front of him which had nothing more in common with a human being. But it was the occasion he expected to trigger his Limit and defeat his enemy. He summoned his last forces, which appeared in a bright, red aura around his body and started his ultimate attack. All his blows hit their aim, tearing the tall body, and pulling life off it. But as he was about to strike one last time, Cloud was startled by Sephiroth's face. There was something different and puzzling. He seemed to be different, and.was he smiling?  
It was over. The silver-haired warrior lay down motionless. Cloud had won.  
Farewell, Sephiroth.  
He sunk down on his knees, out of breath, his sight blurred both by sweat and blood. A soft, dark laughter froze his veins. He looked up and what he saw filled him with a nameless terror. What was supposed to be Sephiroth's face was deformed by a horrible rictus, his wide-open eyes staring at him. 'Pitiful mortal! It is too late. Meteor is coming. Your cursed Planet cannot be saved!! Don't be mistaken. I am not done with you yet, I shall find you soon again and then...'The creature kept on laughing softly as it dissolved. Now alone, struck with horror and disgust by what he had just seen, Cloud collapsed. He could not move. The only thing sign showing he was somehow still conscious was that he kept his eyes open, although looking blankly in front of him.  
==============================================================  
Chapter III  
  
What's happening, now? Am I to stay here until the end of the world? Mh, maybe it won't change anything if Meteor destroys the Planet.But I admit I'd like to see the others one last time. Caith Sith, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent, Nanaki, even Barret.He half-smiled at this idea. Tifa...  
  
Well, that was quite a hard day.Maybe the last one. But something is not right. There are many questions I wish I could find an answer to.What was this expression on his face? For a few seconds, I thought.I thought.It was as before.? He seemed.  
Mph, it is the beginning of the end, I guess, if I start raving.  
  
And why did Vincent look so sad after we defeated this winged monster? ....  
  
I'll ask him if we meet in the Lifestream.  
  
..... And I may find her.  
'Aeris.'  
He whispered his friend's name, as tears ran slowly down his face. He smiled bitterly. Finally, it was a good thing that he was alone. What would the other have thought if they had seen him cry as a mere little boy? He remembered that the only one who had seen him cry was.him. It was when he.But hey, why was the point in thinking about those memories?  
'Do you think I have turned mad, too, Aeris?' he said out loud.  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'Well, thank.hey?!'  
  
He sat up, and looked around him. The place was filled by a bright, green light, conveying feelings of love, peace and safety, which whirled around him and caressed him.  
  
'The Lifestream ?'  
  
A familiar presence was also near him.His heart tightened as he recognised the young woman.  
  
'Aeris.'  
  
She was there, so near.holding out her hand towards him.  
  
So, he was dead.  
  
'No, you are not. Hope still remains. The Planet and I will do everything to protect all of you, I promise.'  
  
He could not say anything. Or maybe there were so many things to say, that the flow of thoughts which crossed his mind refused to be shaped into words.  
  
'Come, I'll bring you back to them. They are waiting for you.'  
  
How could she keep smiling this way, at a moment when the worst catastrophe was about to fall on the world? He slowly raised his hand to seize hers. 'Should the world collapse and send us down into the Lifestream, I would be happy anyway, for I saw your smile before I die.' She looked at him tenderly, and repeated softly: 'Never forget. Hope still remains.'  
  
As he seized her hand, the surroundings changed once again, and he realised that he was back in the real world. Tifa was calling him and holding out her hand towards him, for him to cross the precipice which separated them. Suddenly, an earth-tremor destroyed the soil she stood on, and she fell as it collapsed. But Cloud jumped, seized her and managed to clutch the rocks. As they were hanging so, their bodies in so direct a contact, Tifa could not help thinking about anything but her secret, strong, deep feelings for the man who was holding her. No matter how the world was about to collapse, she would be happy to die in Cloud's embrace.  
  
'I think we should go to the Promised land'  
  
'What'  
  
'She must be waiting for us.'  
  
As she understood, Tifa smiled and nodded. 'Yes, let's go and find her.'  
  
They climbed the rocks and reached a safer place.  
  
'Where are the others?'  
  
Their friends were on another platform and it seemed that they were all safe. Cloud and Tifa were wondering how they would reach them, when another quake shook the ground. Rocks and dust poured from the top of the crater onto them.  
  
'Fine! We managed to face this winged stuff and stay alive, but we're gonna be buried anyway!' cried Barret. 'ya know what? You f**king asshole are right and it sucks!!!!!' Cid snarled. 'Cid, do you realize that if we die now, the very last thing you did in your life was cursing? They'll never allow you in, if we reach the Promised land!!!' 'Shut up you stupid ninja brat! What if I don't wanna spend an eternity in a lost hole where there's no freedom of expression?! Anyway, I'm sure that if you tried one bl**dy good cursing session, you'd never quit the *%## habit.' 'Every body is not like you, you know,' said Nanaki. 'Wanna bet?' answered Cid as he lit a cigarette. Yuffie fell suddenly silent and looked at him. 'Ok' 'Mh?'  
  
The girl took a long, deep breath, leaning her head backward and raising slowly her chest. Every one looked at her, with no clue about what was happening to her. Then, she ceased to move and kept her position for a few seconds, and. ' F*********CK!!!! Why the ##%**hell are we stuck in that bl**dy stinking hole, about to be crushed to pulp by a rain of shitty rocks!! F*ck Meteor! F*ck Sephiroth! F*ck this bl**dy mother of his!! It suuuuuuuucks!! We're gonna die here because of those *%§§## assholes, and I didn't have the time to steal your materias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
They all had the same expression of pain because of the incredibly high sound their ears had to undergo, as well as something close to fear because of the insanity that had appeared on their young friend's face. They could never have thought she could be so scary. Her voice seemed to be louder than the terrible roars of the Planet.  
  
'Woa, what a summary!! Our situation is now clearer, indeed.' Barret managed to stammer, after recovering somehow from the shock. The young ninja looked thoughtful for a while and then turned to Cid, who had dropped his cigarette.  
  
' Hey! You were right. It was really funny.' Cid could not answer yet. Did she actually talk more slang than he could?  
  
Suddenly, another set of rocks and dust fell on them, plus a big, massive form, a ship? The Tiny-Bronco!! The ship had fallen from the top of the crater onto the floor, and did not crash on them, which was a miracle.  
  
'Looks like death is not expecting us today.' Cloud said. 'Well done, Yuffie! It seems that some god heard your loud complaint and decided to save us.'  
  
' Well, whatever you say, Spikey'  
  
They got into the ship, and managed to escape the collapsing crater. Outside, an apocalyptic scene was taking place. Meteor was entering the atmosphere, and was already destroying the Planet. The sky turned crimson, the earth trembled and split, the air became choking, filled with burning waves of energy.  
  
Cloud and the gang could do nothing but observe, powerless, the destruction of their world.  
  
'Fiiine! Have you guys noticed that today, our situation tends to get worse and worse?' Cid said nervously. 'I think I'll lit all my cigarettes and smoke them before it's too late.'  
  
'Look!' Tifa cried suddenly. Everyone followed her gaze and saw many ribbons of green light emanating from the earth head towards Midgard, which was also the aim of Meteor.  
  
The Lifestream.!!!  
  
'Aeris' prayer. Aeris is praying to save us. She is summoning the power of the white materia.' They all looked at their leader, whose eyes were fixed upon the struggle that was taking place over Midgard. He seemed to be quite worried, yet he whispered repeatedly 'hope remains.'  
  
'Light and Darkness.Life and Death.They are whirling in a fatal dance, to drive us towards salvation or towards chaos. No matter how hard we struggle to master our fate, it seems that it is to remain the mere result of a system of influences.'  
  
Vincent had uttered those words so softly that he seemed to address himself. He was standing aloof, tragic figure contemplating the end of the world. His smooth, pale face framed by long, black locks, was expressionless, but his eyes reflected sadness and bitterness.  
  
'We are all puppets bound by invisible strings.all of us.'  
  
Silence fell in the operation-room. Vincent's words had first startled them because they were always surprised whenever their dark friend deigned to talk, and then, their meaning had invaded their minds and seemed to have deprived them from the ability to speak. A loud, awful roar suddenly tore the silence. The Planet could not resist the destructive power of Meteor, which was slowly crossing the green-light shield and erasing the megalopolis. Huge red swirls blew the buildings away and blinding flashes burnt everything they fell on. Cloud closed his eyes.  
  
Has the time come? Are we going to die? Aeris' prayer is not strong enough to resist the power of the black materia.  
  
The hole that Meteor was digging in the Lifestream's barrier widen, Midgard was swallowed by a thick red cloud of dust and smoke.  
  
'Hope remains'.?What did you mean? What are you going to do, Aeris?  
  
'.d' 'Cloud'  
  
What? The young man's eyes snapped open. Had he actually heard Aeris call his name?  
  
'Cloud' 'Cloud, pray answer me.' She sounded distressed .  
  
'Aeris?!' The gang wondered about their friend who seemed to be hearing voices and talking to the dead. But he did not pay attention to their worried look, and kept on talking out loud.  
  
'Aeris, I can hear you. What's happening?' 'Oh, Cloud! I'm so glad I've finally reached you! . need.help! I.praying with mother.ancestors..can't resist.going to fail.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'.prayer.not complete.he's preventing.he.held by.help'  
  
'I don't understand.he.You mean Sephiroth? Aeris I can't hear you clearly!'  
  
'Cl.d, no time.Please.save.Sephiroth!'  
  
Then, Aeris' voice did not reach Cloud any more. What happened? Why was the prayer not complete? He was even more startled by the end of the message.save Sephiroth? What did she mean? He must have misunderstood his friend. How and why could she ask that? This bloody psychopath was the source of their problems. That monster's trail towards his aim was made of blood, tears, betrayal and death. How on earth should he be saved, whereas he had deceived him, whereas he had hurt him so deeply, whereas he had destroyed all that he loved, whereas he had killed Aeris? No. Never. He would never forgive him. He must have misunderstood her. 'Save him.' From what, anyway? Well, no need to wonder about it. What did she mean? No. I have just misunderstood. But have I indeed? What if...?  
  
'Cloud? What's going on?' He looked up and met Tifa's worried brown eyes. She was usually a self- confident and optimistic woman, although she seemed to hide her feelings sometimes, and she almost never displayed such expressions as the one which her face displayed at this moment.  
  
'Tifa, are you worried? You know, just now, your expression was very cute.'  
  
There was a blank for few seconds. Then a tomato-red Tifa raised her fist and put a strong uppercut on her secret lover's face. 'You fool!! Of course I am worried!!! What a bl**dy stupid question' 'Hey, it seems that every one is adopting my cursing therapy, although Tifa has added a personal touch, heh heh.' 'Cid, I think that if you don't want to swallow each of your cigarettes, you'd rather shut up!' Considering the ominous look that she cast at him, Cid only mumbled a 'Yes, ma'am'  
  
Tifa felt her anger collapse as Cloud put a gentle hand on her shoulder and talked to her in a soft voice, plunging his deep-blue eyes into hers.  
  
'Thank you, Tifa, for caring for me.'  
  
She became even redder and turned her eyes aside.  
  
'Ok, I forgive you. But you must explain what happened to you and what you heard.'  
  
Once again, the room was silent. Only the terrible roars and loud explosions of the battle outside could be heard.'  
  
'Alright. You all deserve to know.'  
  
Yes, I cannot conceal the truth. Not to them. They are as concerned as me, for we have been through this pattern of adventures and suffering together, we are linked by friendship and suffering. I am not alone, that is what you taught me Aeris.  
  
' After the battle against Sephiroth, I underwent a moral attack. He was not dead yet, I mean, he could still enter my mind. It was as if my soul had left my body, to go to another dimension. Don't look at me this way, Barret, I am actually sane. As impossible to believe as it may seem, I got in a dark place, where he was waiting for me! There he was, displaying that despising smile, holding Masamune, and casting an aura which was but madness and power. It was the very same monster that we wanted dead at all cost. Yet, something was odd. For during our fight, I felt him change.I don't know how to explain.His face changed slightly.I don't know.It was different, I mean, I did not see cold madness in him, but sadness. I called out his name, and suddenly, he became the murderer we faced, once again. We fought for a moment, and he managed to have the upper hand. He was about to kill me, when all of a sudden, he was stopped by some kind of crisis. He writhed out of pain and shouted nonsense. I took the most of that unexpected weakness and cast Omnislash on him. He dissolved into darkness, and I remained alone for a while. Then, Aeris came and took me back to you. She said 'hope remains'. And a few minutes ago, I heard her voice telling me that the prayer was not complete, that something prevented the full release of the power of the white materia. Her message ended with these words: 'save Sephiroth.' I. I know all this is incredible, I am at a loss too, I don't understand what's going on.Maybe I misunderstood? But what if I didn't? What would it mean?'  
  
Silence once again. The wild red flashes that were dancing outside lit the still figures inside the operation-room, casting crimson stains and shadows on their face. Many times, Barret, Cid and Yuffie had wanted to interrupt Cloud and protest, but his last words had struck them with puzzlement, and the shock had plunged them into deep thinking.  
  
'Oww, I can't think any more or my head will explode! What is that stuff about saving Sephiroth, whereas we hardly could save us from him!! Isn't he the one who tried to reduce us to ashes with a super nova? Isn't he the one who killed hundreds of innocent people and burnt villages like yours? Isn't he the one who killed Aeris? Why the hell should we 'save' that monster, and from what? He triggered the Apocalypse by summoning Meteor; he is the worst threat that has ever existed, so I think that he is not to be saved by anyone!!!' Barret cried in a wave of pure anger. 'But I do know all this!! Don't you think it crossed my mind before?!' They were actually amazed at Cloud's reaction, for their friend hardly lost his temper as he just did . As he saw the way the young man's body tremble, and the look on his face, Barret understood how lost and desperate he was, and calmed down.  
  
'I don't know what it means and where it will lead us to, but I believe in Aeris, and if she ask us for this, she must have good reasons. By the way, we don't have time to waste, for if we keep thinking and not acting, we won't prevent the end of the world.' Cloud said.  
  
'Hey, Spikey, you have a point here, but how are we supposed to 'save' Sephiroth, from what, and how are we gonna find him?' Yuffie asked. 'Are we going back into the Crater and turn over each stone?'  
  
'I don't think he is in the crater.'  
  
Vincent, who had hitherto remained aloof, came nearer the group. They had never heard his soft, mesmerising voice so much in one day. 'We actually saw his physical form disappear, but according to what you have just told us, his spirit is still alive. His merging with Jenova provided him with powers that are beyond our imagination, like the ability to fly or to teleport or to change form; so I think his spirit left that place to go somewhere else. Aeris told you that something prevented the white materia from spreading its whole power. Thus, we should find what is that "something", for we may find Sephiroth where that "something" is.'  
  
Cloud looked into the deep red eyes before nodding. This silent exchange was obscure to the others.  
  
'Hey Vinnie, what do you mean?' Yuffie had apparently found a nickname for all of her friends... 'Yeah, the brat is right. What's happening?' Cid added, not listening to Yuffie's protestations.  
  
'Do you mean we should go back to where we last saw her, and where she dropped her materia, do you want us to go back to the Ancient City?' Nanaki asked the blond young man and the tall, dark figure next to him.  
  
There was another blank, deeper, longer, as always when a decisive choice was to be made.  
  
'I cannot force you to come with me, I would understand if you refused to.' Cloud whispered, his eyes locked on the ground, 'but I would be happy to be with all of you until the end. To be among you give me strength, and.' but what am I doing? Why do I tell them such things? He looked up.  
  
'Will you follow me?'  
  
'You already know the answer, idiot!' answered an embarrassed Barret.  
  
'Of course, I'll follow you, you stupid kid. I did not go through so much fucking troubles to abandon at the last moment!' continued Cid.  
  
' My thought, exactly. Although strangely formulated. Besides, I wish to see how all this is going to end.' Added Nanaki.  
  
'So do I' said Caith Sith. 'and I would be honoured to stay with you all until the end.'  
  
'Don't you think I'm gonna let you escape so easily, Spike! Must I remind you that if we go through all this Apocalypse and meteor stuff, you are to give me ALL you materia!'  
  
Vincent only showed his agreement with a slight nod and the ghost of a smile.  
  
Tifa had not spoken yet. She kept silent and seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
'Tifa?'  
  
'............................'  
  
'Tifa? Are you all right?...' Cloud approached her and tried to draw her attention. 'Tifa?'  
  
.......  
  
'Are you worried, Cloud?' She cast him a roguish smile. As he realised that she took him in, he could not help but laughing heartily. Maybe for the last time.  
  
'There was no need to ask, you know. I'll follow you anywhere. I don't mind to die. if I am with you.'  
  
He did not answer. Deep inside, he knew the meaning concealed in her words. He just could not find a way to answer to them.  
  
'Hum, well, you know, we have to find a man, to complete a prayer and prevent the end of the world.so I suggest we hurry up!'  
  
'Ow, Nana, you're not romantic at all! How dare you interrupt such a cute moment with details?' Yuffie cried.  
  
'"Nana?" (hmph, humans.) I'm sorry but the end of the world, i-e our end, is no detail for me!'  
  
' Nana.ki is right, Yuffie. Let's go! And.thank you every one.' 


End file.
